Strange Sort of Way
by Antonia-x
Summary: Totally AU. Frankie/Spencer sort of. Post Shadowplay. Random 2am ramblings which is a bit insane - never written anything like it.


**I own nothing, Waking The Dead belongs to the BBC and any other relevant persons, I'm just amusing myself. **

**Not entirely sure how this is going to turn out to be honest; but I may as well give it a shot.**

**Anny,**

* * *

><p>That day will always be known as the worst day of either of their lives; yet there will always be something about it which will sadden them to say, that it was also one of the best, believe me I know - I watch them say it all the time.<p>

In a way I was the one who was always going to bring them together, I'd just not planned to in the way which I did. The way in which I did was cruel and brutal and utterly heartbreaking to watch them hurt in such a way; but in way I, Amelia Isabella Silver, had succeeded. I'd known since day one; since they'd screamed at each other in the middle of the office, that they were meant to be, that they had to be.

I watched the way in which their attitudes to each other changed, which did often make me wonder what did happen, when I'd been kidnapped and left for dead; but neither ever mentioned it, Grace did say once or twice, that they'd both been in the lab when they all set off to look for me; which is curious.

I watched her crying and I felt so helpless and so guilty because she was crying over me, which did me make me feel loved, for a bit until I remembered how much she was hurting. When the door to her lab opened and he stood there with so much pain in his eyes watching her before he swept across the room to wrap his arms right around her shaking body; for a moment I was pretty sure my head exploded with the sheer joy that, after four years, of tension this was finally happening.

I sort of vaguely remember thinking that the lab looked funny from this angle; I've gotten used to that now, but seriously, the things I found out. Like the fact that Frankie, who, insisted that she'd stopped smoking years ago, still had a pack of cigarettes hidden behind her computer, I caught her smoking twice after that.

She broke down in his arms and as he sat there trying to whisper comforting thoughts and words to her, his pained expression and choked voice showed how much he was hurting too, and he gave up and sobbed openly against her hair. It was the weakest I'd ever seen either of them. They were the strongest people I knew - accept maybe Boyd - which had totally reminded me that I should go spy on Boyd and Grace - I wasn't entirely sure that they were just friends, sadly, they were - well for the time being, it's only a matter of time really, I'm sure.

Their first kiss was sort of sweet, and I felt sort of bad for intruding, but they'll never know so it was okay; I think at first they tired to kiss the pain away and then they realised that they should've been doing this along time ago. Once his fingers got tangled in Frankie hair and she caught her hands at the back of his neck - I floated off to see Grace, because they were like a big brother and a big sister to me and watching that was weird.

I recall threatening to haunt them if they did not take advantage of this situation; I didn't know they could understand my threats, which is sort of fun, but obviously they can because at the moment I'm hovering above a very white room, and if I float to my left a little I can Boyd pacing; always so impatient.

However, I've shifted to the right again, and now I see Frankie clutching a bundle of blankets and Spence with a look of pride and sheer adoration on his face - which was a sight I never thought I'd see. Though perhaps the sight I expected to see less was that of the giddy look on Boyd's face when he was allowed to crash through the doors, with Grace following close behind him. But because I can't hear well up here and the bundle of blankets is white - I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, which is somewhat annoying.

Eventually, the new girl brings a card and a pink balloon, thanks new girl! It's a girl, Frankie had a baby girl. Oh Frankie's opening the card: "Frankie et Spencer, Felicitations pour Bethany Amelia, Stella x". Ah, so the new girl is called Stella - I've been trying to work that out for months now; but no one ever wrote her name, I think she might be French too. How fun, I always wanted to know how to speak French.

However; most importantly, the baby has my name, I always knew I was their favourite. They still wont listen to me when I work out who the killer is though, such a disappointment - to the to-do list: '18. Learn to guide team to clues better or shout.'.

For now, I feel I have some haunting to do - the commissioner seems like fun, haven't done that in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly one of the oddest things I've ever written, and I'm not entirely sure where it came from but there you go. If you are here and you understood that it was all sort of narrated by Mel; and if you're here, thank-you, for reading my 2am rambles. <strong>


End file.
